Just one!
by PJOwrites
Summary: PerLeo fic! Just a friendly water bending contest...


"Just one!" Percy shouted at Leo, who was fixing a chip in Riptide.

"No way. Not a chance." Leo responded without turning around.

"I win once, I get one kiss! Completely fair, right?" Percy insisted.

"Yes, that is fair Aqua-man," Leo said facing him and putting down his tools. "Unless of course you challenge me to water-bending contest." Leo spoke, beginning to finish up his work. "There, you're all set. Now get out of my workshop." Pointing to the door.

"Thanks, but c'mon man. And I thought you were always up to a challenge." Percy glumly murmured, daring to try reverse psychology.

"Well you got the wrong guy after all." Leo said, still pointing at the door. "And what happened with you and Annabeth? You guys were going great."

Percy shifted as if this were an uncomfortable topic. "Well, we were both sorta despondent after a while and then we were just on "hold." But during one of her yearly architectural adventures, she met this guy and they really hit it off. From there, she called it quits with me and we went our separate ways. We're still really close though, as friends of course."

"Oh," Was all Leo had to say in the moment. "But why did you suddenly start to like me? Aren't you straight?"

"Nah, I don't think things like that really matter. You're a really great guy. You're funny, intelligent, hard working, caring, forthright, and _very _attractive." Percy commented, seeming to get lost in a dream.

"Well, thanks first of all. I don't remember anyone other than my mom saying all those good things about me at once." Leo blushed, trying to avoid eye contact with the other demigod in front of him.

"I didn't say anything but the truth." Percy admitted, causing Leo to blush again. Suddenly, Percy walked away from the door and headed back towards Leo. He then leaned in so close, the mechanic could feel his chest rising up and down as he breathed, saying: "So? How about that water-bending?"

Leo instantly pouted "You're unbelievable." He remarked as he pushed him back a bit. "Okay, even though I'm evidently going to lose, I accept your challenge."

"Woo-Hoo!" Percy cheered, all too excited for a little kiss. "C'mon," Grabbing Leo's hand, "Let's have it right now!"

* * *

By the lake at 9:24pm, the two male demigods stood apart, facing each other.

"Okay, so the objective is to see who can make the biggest wave." Percy simply explained with a grin.

"Oh yeah that's an easy one! I remember learning how to do that in the school of "I can't manipulate water." Leo grumbled with a frown.

"Great, then hop to it. You're up first." The Son Poseidon laughed.

Leo sighed and did jazz hands at the water. Then turned to look at Percy, "Well? I'm done, your turn."

"Don't worry, you did great." Percy reassured him as he outstretched his hands and slowly, pulled them to his sides. As he did so, the water rippled and rumbled as if it was about to explode.

And that it did.

However, Percy was so focused on _impressing _Leo, that he didn't necessarily watch out _for _Leo. The massive wave that was summoned came rushing out from the lake towards the camp, or more specifically, towards _Leo_.

Leo went under the huge waves on impact and was also pushed back towards the camp, causing him to lose balance.

Percy, on the other hand, finally decided to end the madness and see what his crush thought of his wave. Unfortunately, his crush laid on the beach's cool sand as water slowly rolled off of him, back into the lake.

"Leo!" Percy shouted desperately as he darted towards the seemingly unconscious boy. "Leo! Leo can you hear me?!" At that moment, Percy remembered hearing about some sort of revival method when someone isn't breathing. Rpc? Pcr? Now was the completely wrong time for his dyslexia to have major issues again.

Percy held Leo's mouth open and did what little he could remember that he was supposed to do. _Chest compression. Breathe in. Chest compression. Breathe in._

Within a minute or two, Leo came back spitting up water and coughing like a mad man.

"Leo!" Percy exclaimed, tightly wrapping his arms around him a tight hug. "Thank gods, you're ok! Wait- are you ok?"

Trying to speak through coughs, "Yeah-_cough_-I just need-_cough_-You **not** to hug me so tightly." He finally finished, shoving Percy away with a hard push.

"Gods, I'm sorry. About all of this... I shouldn't have made you do something you didn't want to do. This is all utterly my fault." Percy admitted, hanging his head lowly.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't try to drown** myself **with a wave." Leo said coldly as he stood up and held a hand out to Percy, who still sat on the sand looking extremely confused.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Outstretching his arm again.

"Coming? Where? Aren't you mad at me?" Percy asked as he took the hand.

Leo didn't answer his friend's question until they were at the Poseidon cabin, and had held hands the whole way.

"Mad? Of course. Furious even. Aren't you going to open the door?" Leo said simply, gesturing towards the entrance next to them.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." Percy fumbled as he pulled the key from his back pocket, still very confused.

As they walked in and closed the door, Leo scanned the room, bunk beds and all.

"Where's Tyson? Doesn't he stay here too?" He asked, suddenly interested Percy's half brother.

"He's actually been out and about recently-wait, hold up. What's going on? Why are we here Leo?" Percy asked, finally voicing his confusion.

Leo only smirked and grabbed his hand once more, leading him to one of the bottom bunks and tossing him onto it.

Crawling on top of Percy and flinging off his shirt, he leaned in close and whispered "After all that...don't you think I deserve more than a little _kiss?_"

At that moment, Percy couldn't decide what was hotter. What Leo just said _and _did, or the feeling coming from his pants.

Nevertheless, Percy smirked saying "I'd be happy to give you _a lot_ more."


End file.
